Of the Departure of Galadriel
by eruilluvatargodofgods
Summary: This is a short story of what happened before Galadriel departed from Valinor. Inspired by some versions in the Unfinished Tales.


**OF THE DEPARTURE OF GALADRIEL**

The blood had been shed. The Oath had been taken; a fiery promise made to the elven lords of bigger lands east of the Sea in the morning of the world. Stars shone bright and red that day when Feanor ignited in the hearts of elvendom a fierce fire. Personal vengeance it seemed to many but still, most of their hearts were eager to leave Aman. The Noldor was furious at their humiliation by Melkor and were intent upon regaining the Silmarils.

Many went to show support for their lords. Their lords went because they had a duty to their family and for them to see whether Feanor's words were true. But Feanor's people went for vengeance upon the One who had stolen their glory. Fire burned bright and so none could gainsay Feanor, except maybe Artanis. Only she, who was equal to Feanor in many ways, could have gainsaid Feanor's words but she had ambitions of her own. She was tired of staying back in Aman and listening to Feanor's words about the wide lands in the east, she thought better to go and rule there a realm of her own. She however did not intend to go for the love of Feanor who she did not love at all. They did not look eye to eye. Both were proud in their own bearings to reconcile with each other. Not after what Feanor had wanted. She would have never given him that.

Feanor's host had started moving along and had reached the quays of Alqualonde. Fingolfin's hosts had followed him. Galadriel however maintained a distance from them all. She did not want to get embroiled in any design of hers. Her brothers led by Finrod were slow in following.

She heard then of the Kinslaying and she loathed Feanor for it. She vowed never to help Feanor in his wars against Morgoth.

In her camp she sat, her mind swirling with great thoughts. Her designs were great and she hoped to fulfill them once she reached the coasts of Middle Earth. Then a messenger came from Tirion. He said the Valar wanted to speak to her. Galadriel might have tired of staying in Aman but she respected and venerated the Valar. Therefore, she went before them. The meeting did not take place in the throne room of Taniquetil but in a small chamber. All the Valar were present, mostly they were silent and looked at Galadriel gravely.

She bowed and there stood tall before them.

Manwe rose from his seat and moved a little forward.

"Artanis, for nothing are you called the Lady of the Elves and in you the gifts of Eru Illuvatar are profound. For you are also accounted the greatest of the Eldar, as mighty as Curufinwe who you now call Feanor. The years of the Two Trees have passed away but the light still remains and could be used to give back the life. But they are now possessed by Melkor and Feanor intends to seek them. That is not wise; I deem for in his attempts, there are futile designs. Does he in his wisdom think he can assail the dark fortresses of the cursed Vala? Nay, Lady, I think not. He uses his gifts for vengeance and retribution but you, my lady; I do not see why you intend to leave these white shores. This land can yet benefit from your gifts. Go not to the lands of shadow for I do not foresee much good."

Galadriel, however, stood silent.

Varda rose up and walked beside Manwe, her lord. "Artanis, heed our words. We do not seek to compel you to stay in Aman for freely you came, freely ye shall go. But this would not be wisdom. For you will only find darkness albeit you seek light. What reason is there in you to seek the outer lands? We know of your scorn for Feanor. We know you swore never to help him for by his hands, the blood has been shed and a great crime committed. We have now to take matters into our own hands and close these lands to those who seek the outer realms. For they shall not have our aid which you shall need if you want to assail Melkor. The time is not right and the going of yours, not too. Stay in Aman, Artanis, for in Aman your gifts can be honed and used for the greater good. Do not thy go with them. Even though the blood has not been shed by you, you shall still fall under the Doom. The Ban will be severe upon you also and we would not like to have it so."

Galadriel looked at them and said, "Lords of Arda, I do not wish to aid Feanor in his madness for I perceive darkness within his hearts. He thinks he is going to do good but in the end, it will be his undoing. I know it. But I go there not for Feanor, my lords, but to secure there a realm of my own. My designs are great and there I shall build and grow all things fair. Is it right, my lords, that we here should live in the Light while the outer lands fall into shadow. For if Melkor succeeds he shall cover those lands in utter darkness. Is it not wise then to preserve there what could be preserved and by the power of mine, heal the earth, by making it fair to till. Besides, my brothers are intent upon going. How can then I live here, forsaking my own brothers to the counsels of Feanor? If it is only me who could thwart Feanor in his madness then I must go. Aman is too narrow for me to do anything good and the wide lands of Middle Earth hold to me promise."

Manwe sighed. "I do not foresee anything good of this venture. For if you decide to go, we will not hinder you. But neither would we let you go free for if you go, you shall still fall under the Doom and not until the Doom be lifted shall you come back. Ever in your hearts, the Sea would call yet you would not be allowed leave. To make things fair say you. Do not heed thine own words then, Artanis for Morgoth shall devour all things made of light as he has always done so. Choose now, Artanis, for in your decision your fate shall be decided."

Galadriel lay silent for a while and then replied. "I stand by what I have told. I could not in good hearts forsake my own desires and my brothers who are dearer to me than precious gems. I will not abandon them to be held by Feanor. If you would not hinder me, grant me this."

Mandos came forward. "Then heed me, Artanis. The Doom shall fall over you and we do not foresee much good to come. Know this then. What you intend to do shall crumble for as long as the Doom lies upon the Noldor, the designs they make will crumble but will stand the tests of time. You abide by your decision then. Go then to the outer lands and the doom shall fall upon you."

Manwe was sad. "Artanis, what you seek you shall seek but not in the near future. Until Melkor is overthrown. That time is long yet and the Noldor have been left to their own designs. You shall be too but do not ask of us any aid in your quest for we do not like it and we would have preferred you stay. But you are too arrogant for your own good. Perhaps the test is yet to come. Go now and fulfill your heart's desires."

Saying the Valar disappeared save Yavanna who looked at her in pity.

The Goddess came near her and said, "True you might speak, Yavanna, for in your going from Aman, a future is promised to Middle Earth. The House of Finarfin shall be aided more than the other of the Noldor. But as do other lords guess, I am right. You shall finally crumble and desire to come back into the West but that is not in this age or the next. You shall seek your desires and you shall be at the height of your power when you will have to choose. You have a long life, Artanis. Do not waste it. Part of me wishes you stay here but there is a part in me that wishes you gone. You will still be under the Doom and the Curse of Mandos shall lie upon you the longest. But you shall not go with only the Doom hanging upon you. You go with my blessings. I am Yavanna Kementari. I have loved Middle Earth in my own ways and love things that grow. But Artanis, I have laid a sleep upon all those things ever since the Lamps were destroyed and it pains me that those things must sleep. You shall go into Middle Earth and wake them. For through you, my power shall flow upon Middle Earth. But one day will come, Artanis, that you will be offered the power which you desire and in that test, you shall know what you truly seek. For now you are blinded by ambition and personal glory. You do not change your decision yet I must bless it. For your own good. When you reach Middle Earth, go not to the lands of Feanor but rather, I would have you seek the realms of Melian the Maia. For within her protection you shall be kept safe. Above all, Melkor must know you have reached the coasts of Middle Earth. He knows of your hair mirroring the light of my two trees. You must change your name, Artanis."

Galadriel nodded.

"Leave thy name here. For ye shall not possess it again till you come back and that is far away. For now, ye shall be called Galadriel. The White Lady, ye shall be called. Realms you shall rule. Things shall grow fair in Middle Earth once more wherever you go but know you cannot escape your fate nor the Doom. For in the End, all must fall, even you. Also, your going to Middle Earth is not all futile. For you shall stay in Middle Earth and fight against all Evil. For even if Melkor be chained again, his shadow will lie far upon Middle Earth. His darkness will keep on tainting the outer lands. Until the time comes for the domination of the Second Children, you shall rule."

Artanis nodded. "As you wish, my lady."

"Go then. You have my blessings but you also have the curse. Remember Aman, white lady of the elves. Remember my words."

Galadriel nodded again.

"Fare ye well, Galadriel. For long years, you shall not be seen in Aman again."

Saying, Yavanna vanished. Galadriel for long lay silent in that chamber and then taking her pack, she strode off towards Alqualonde.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
